vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabrina (Pokémon)
|-|LGP/E= |-|R/B/Y= |-|FR/LG= |-|HG/SS= |-|Queen Bellelba= Summary Sabrina is one of the eight gym leaders of Kanto, and the first psychic gym leader. She is the gym leader of Saffron City. Unlike many humans in the Pokemon universe, she has actual powers. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 7-A | High 7-A | At least High 7-A Name: Sabrina Origin: Pokémon Gender: Female | Varies for her Pokémon. Age: Late teens | Early twenties. Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Gym Leader, Psychic Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Whip User, Precognition, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis (Can also use that for Limited Flight), Teleportation, Size Manipulation, Telepathy, Transmutation, Illusion Creation, Healing, Sealing (Via Pokéballs), Can give to her Pokémon: Healing and Purification (Type 3. Via Recovery Items) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy sans Venomoth, Genius Intelligence, Mind Manipulation, Creation, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Precognition, Statistics Amplification Kadabra, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Telekinesis Mime, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Absorption, Paralysis Inducement Venomoth, Mind Manipulation, Creation, Telekinesis, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Offensive Illusion Creation Alakazam, Telekinesis, Sleep Inducement and Jynx, Water Manipulation, Statistics Amplification Slowbro, Ice Manipulation Jynx in Let's Go. | Status Reflection, Statistics Amplification, Shadow Manipulation, Telekinesis, Power Swap Espeon, Power Mimicry, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Power Swap Mime, Mind Manipulation, Power Swap, Telekinesis, Creation, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation Alakazam | Status Reflection, Mind Manipulation, Creation, Energy Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Alakazam, Sleep Inducement, Dream Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Shadow Manipulation Hypno, Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation, Electricity Manipulation Mime, Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Healing Slowking, Status Reflection, Energy Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Sleep Inducement Espeon, Sleep Inducement, Dream Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Energy Manipulation Jinx Attack Potency: Small Building level (Crumbled a small mansion with her psychic powers as a child) | At least Mountain level+ (Considerably stronger than Koga, but inferior to Blaine) | Large Mountain level (Battled against Ethan after he arrived in Kanto. At this point, Ethan had bested Lance team in a battle) | At least Large Mountain level (Comparable to the other Gym Leaders) Speed: Peak Human | Relativistic+ (Faster than Erika and defeated the Dojo's Master) | At least Relativistic+ (Faster than Lance) | At least Relativistic+ (Comparable to the other Gym Leaders) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | At least Class 10 Striking Strength: Street Class | Unknown (Her Pokemon aren't focused on physical strength) Durability: Street level (She should be able to survive heavy falls like Red) | At least Mountain level+ (Her team is comparable to Red's at the time) | Large Mountain level (Her team is on the same leagues as Ethan's) | At least Large Mountain level (Can take hits from Brock’s team, along with the teams of other Gym Leaders) Stamina: High (Gym leaders have a lot of battles and training sessions, and she has been obsessed with training her psychic powers since she was a child). | Very high for her Pokémon. Range: Standard melee range, several meters with her powers. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and move. Standard Equipment: Her Pokéballs, Hyper Potions and Full Restores, and a whip. | Her Pokémon have "hold items". Intelligence: Above Average (Has a lot of experience battling) | Extraordinary Genius for Pokémon like Alakazam. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Overwhelming sound disrupts her psychic powers. Her prediction of the future, while amazing, isn't perfect. | Her teams are weak to ghost, dark, and bug type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: See here for a list of all of her Pokémon. Key: By Herself | Pokèmon Team (Gen 1) | Pokèmon Team (Gen 2) | Pokèmon Team (Gen 5) Pokémon Teams Fire Red/Leaf Green Kadabra.png|Kadabra, The Psi Pokémon. 122Mr.Mime.png|Mr. Mime, The Barrier Pokémon. 47Venomoth.png|Venomoth, The Poison Moth Pokémon Alakazam3.png|Alakazam, The Psi Pokémon. Let's Go P/E 122Mr.Mime.png|Mr. Mime, The Barrier Pokémon. Slowbro.png|Slowbro, The Hermit Crab Pokémon. 124Jinx.png|Jinx, The Humanshape Pokémon. Alakazam3.png|Alakazam, The Psi Pokémon. Heart Gold/Soul Silver 600px-196Espeon.png|Espeon, The Sun Pokémon. 122Mr.Mime.png|Mr. Mime, The Barrier Pokémon. Alakazam3.png|Alakazam, The Psi Pokémon. Hold Item: Sitrus Berry Black/White 2 Alakazam3.png|Alakazam, The Psi Pokémon. Hold Item: Colbur Berry 097Hypno.png|Hypno, The Hypnosis Pokémon. Hold Item: Sitrus Berry 122Mr.Mime.png|Mr. Mime, The Barrier Pokémon. Hold Item: Kasib Berry 199Slowking.png|Slowking, The Royal Pokémon. Hold Item: Ganlon Berry 600px-196Espeon.png|Espeon, The Sun Pokémon. Hold Item: Petaya Berry 124Jinx.png|Jinx, The Humanshape Pokémon. Hold Item: Salac Berry Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Psychics Category:Summoners Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Leaders Category:Gym Leaders Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Geniuses Category:Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Air Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Dream Users Category:Ice Users Category:Healers Category:Glass Cannons Category:Whip Users Category:Size Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Purification Users Category:Water Users Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Healers